PROJECT SUMMARY (CORE A) The overall goals of the Administrative Core (Core A) are to provide scientific, programmatic and fiscal leader- ship, facilitate lines of communication between the different researchers involved in the PPG, maintain cohe- rence in the PPG's overall and long-range goals, and ensure that resources resulting from the PPG will benefit the scientific community. Core A will thus provide the mechanisms to manage, evaluate, and evolve the three Research Projects and two Research Cores in the program. In the context of the above, the task of Core A will be the effective coordination of the activities of all the components, such as the selection and design of jointly used models and resources (mouse lines, transposon reporters, sequencing strategies, etc.), the development of new technologies and tools to more effectively promote the research goals, providing statistical services to the members of the PPG, and enabling the scientific community access to the PPG's resources, technologies, and databases. The following activities will also contribute to achieving the overall goals: 1) Core A will ensure that the administrative and financial requirements of the NIH and the participating institutions are met; 2) Core A will organize monthly videoconferences and annual face-to-face retreats; 3) Core A will be responsible for communications between the PPG and the NIH; 4) Core A will facilitate the submission of joint publications and, in collaboration with Core B, the deposition of high-throughput datasets into public databases; 5) Core A will establish the External Advisory Board (EAB) and organize the annual reviews of the PPG.